


A Secret Fortune

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochi has had embarrassing visions of Kagero, and although she doesn't want to admit to them she still wants them to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Fortune

‘It’s okay Orochi, you can do this. Just breathe. Live in the moment. Don’t think about anything else.’ She knocked on Kagero’s door. 

The sound of objects being dragged and shoved came from just past the door, and then it opened. Kagero stood there, bits of paint splattered on her clothes and face, and her fingers were coated. A pile of paint supplies that had probably been blocking the door stood behind her. “Hello Orochi, did you need anything?”

‘Girl, calm down. Kagero’s always got paint or something else all over her. Any resemblance to- that thing is coincidence.’ “Oh yes, hi Kagero, I just wanted to come in and spend some time with you. If that’s okay, of course. Are you busy?”

Kagero shrugged. “Not busy, per se. I’ve just been working on a new painting. But you can come in if you’d like.”

Orochi did her best to navigate through the mess, finally taking a seat on Kagero’s bed. Kagero’s ninja skills allowed her to move as if her floor was clear, so she’d already started painting again. Kagero was never a talkative person, and she liked to focus all of her attention on her painting while she worked. There were points when she could divide her attention, and Orochi was used to waiting for those moments.

However, she didn’t like being left alone with her thoughts. ‘Was it a fortune? Or just a fantasy. It’s a bit spooky that my vision showed her with paint all over her, but that doesn’t mean anything.’ Orochi was still unsure if the visions that had come to her while doing her fortune-telling were simply fantasies or true visions. They’d seemed like something she would fantasize about. Soon enough, Kagero would be leaning against Orochi, and the two women would be holding hands. ‘Come on Orochi, chill out. It’s hand-holding and moderate cuddling, you’ve had other fantasies, so why does this one make you blush?’ 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Kagero’s sudden question made Orochi jump.

“Oh no, I didn’t, don’t worry. I’m fine waiting for whenever you’re ready to talk.”

“You came in at the right time. I just finished, after fifteen straight hours of painting.” 

Orochi had been so fixated on the paint, trying to match it up with her fuzzy memory of her vision, that she hadn’t noticed the bags under Kagero’s eyes. “When was the last time you slept?”

Kagero considered for a moment. “Maybe three days ago. But don’t worry, I’m used to staying up this late for missions and such. It’s part of my training.”

“That’s all well and good,” Orochi said, shaking her head, “but you need sleep. Come over here.”

Even with her sleep deprivation, Kagero was able to glide across the cluttered room easily. Orochi patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Kagero sat down. “Why am I sitting next to you if I need sleep?”

“Because, knowing you, you’ll wait for me to leave and go patrol the grounds or something. I’m going to make sure you get a full night’s sleep.” Orochi lifted the blanket and wrapped it around the two women. It had not been in the vision, but that was okay. As Kagero rested her head against Orochi’s shoulder, Orochi decided that taking one’s destiny in her own hands wasn’t always a bad thing.


End file.
